Um, surprise
by eburn
Summary: Stiles is in collage and his friends think Derek's not real because they've never seen or met him. Stiles tells them that Derek's coming up soon and they all get to meet him, they meet him but in an unexpected situation that happens to involve a rogue omega. Woops! Sorry if the summary sucks, the story's better. I hope.


The thing about Stiles is that he's always talking. He talks about anything and everything, but mostly about Derek. He talks about the pack as well, sure, but his collage friends don't actually know about werewolves so he can only talk about so many things. But they never really believe him about Derek, they think he's making him up because he doesn't have any pictures of him or them together. Now would be an example.

"Stiles, we love you, we do. But you don't have to make an imaginary boyfriend up, seriously." Kara sighs.

"Why do you guys never believe me?" He groans banging his head on the table.

"Well for one he sounds to good to be true and second of all you have no pictures and we haven't seen him."

Stiles looks at Jake like he's grown a second head.

"Look he's perfect and real, but he isn't very sociable. I mean when you meet him he might be all grumpy and scowl-y, but that's because he's a possessive asshole. But a very hot possessive asshole." he says with a grin.

"Wait. You said when, right? What do you mean by that?"

"Millie, ever the observer. Yes I said when, because he's coming down tomorrow and he wants to meet you all. He'll be here at 10 but since its Friday and we have mythology again, we'll meet him after that."

They all look like they were going to explode but stayed in silence, well that is until Kara squealed.

"Oh My God, really? He's actually real."

"Yes Kara, my boyfriend is real."

Kyle, who hadn't said anything through the whole conversation piped up.

"Okay, maybe he is real, maybe he isn't. What if something magically pops up again like the last time when the girls got excited like this. I still don't believe you."

"Well" Stiles says turning to him, grinning. "You'll find out."

"Okay, we have class." Kara grumbles.

They all head of to their mythology class, when they see the professor standing at the front with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"God what's professor asshat got for us today?" Jake mumbles as they take their seats.

"Okay class listen up. Today we're going to start the study of Lycanthropy or as some as you may prefer to call it, werewolf. Our main focus will be on the Greek myth side of things." He looked around the room, making sure everyone was paying close enough attention. "To this day many people believe that werewolves are real, that the myth is real. Does anyone truly 100% believe that they exist."

Stiles hand was the first to be up, he obviously wouldn't tell them that he has a pack but he could at least help them out and correct some mistakes in peoples theory's. The professor nodded as he took in the raised hands.

"Okay, Stiles what are the three ranks in a pack?"

"Actually sir there's five ranks in a pack. The Alpha, he or she is the highest in the pack. The Batas and omegas follow every order because they feel the need and its out of respect. The Alphas mate, he or she is the second highest. The Batas and omegas do as they are asked by this person because there wolves feel the need to love and protect them. There's the Bata next, they are the ones who are more into the fight. The omegas, a lot of the research and theory's have the omegas wrong. Although they are low in the group, they don't get abused. They are loved like any other member in the pack but may need more attention because of there situation. They don't feel the need to fight like the others do unless absolutely necessary. There closer to there alpha's mate and the new cubs that come along. Finally there's the humans. They are the ones who keep the wolves sane, in touch with humanity. Without them they will become to rely on only there wolf instincts." He finished and noticed everyone was looking at him, he smirked a little.

Professor Smith looked surprised. "That's corrected Stiles. Please tell me how you know this, it took me years to find all that out."

"I have my ways."

"Okay, hypothetically leys say werewolves were real, there territorial, right? So what happens to a rough wolf if it comes into an Alphas territory?" Stiles could see the whole class looking at him waiting for an answer, and he knew it.

"Well the Alpha and Batas would crowd around the Alpha's mate and omegas, the rough wolf would be intimidated but wouldn't back down. Once it saw the Alpha's mate they would calm a little, all they want is a pack, they need one. So when they see the Alpha's mate they wait on there judgement weather they are accepted or not. If they are the Alpha had to rebite them and make them swear loyalty, if they aren't accepted then the Alpha's mate would kill them were they stood and the rough would accept that. Its how they're wired."

The rest of the day was uneventful, filled with classes and coffee.

"Stiles, there's a party tonight. You in?" Jake asked. He glanced at the clock seeing that it was 8:30 and he was exhausted.

"Nah dude, I'm going back to my dorm and going to my bed and sleep to the morn." He says dramatically.

Jake huffs out a laugh. "Okay dude. See you tomorrow at 10?"

"Yup" he says popping the 'p'

He goes back to his dorm and texts Derek, telling him he can't wait for tomorrow and good night. Derek texted him back an 'I love you.' He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

X

Stiles awoke to his alarm clock screeching down his ear, he really needed to get a new one. He groaned and glace at the time seeing it was 8:30AM, he quickly got out of bed. Well he tried anyway, but ended up getting the bed sheets tangled around his ankles and legs and falls out of bed. He sighs to him self and gets up to take a shower.

When he's finally ready to go he see he only has 10 minutes before class begins and runs out his dorm, slamming the door behind him. He makes it to class just in time.

"Nice of you to join us Stiles, take a seat." Professor Smith says with a smile on his face. Stiles mumbles an apology and goes to sit with Kara, Millie, Jake and Kyle.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Jake asked.

"After class now shhh, I'm trying to listen." He answer, turning his attention back to the professor.

"Okay today out main focus will be the Alpha pair, and since he was the source of all the knowledge yesterday, Stiles what's the alpha pair rally for in the pack?"

Stiles grinned.

It probably made him look like a crazy person.

"The main thing is to build a pack, protect their territory and show love and protection for the Batas, omegas and humans. The Alpha's mate is often referred to as the pack mom, weather said person is male or female."

"I've never seen that reference in my years of research, where did you find something like that? It seems oddly personal."

"You have to know where to look if you want to find things as such. You mostly search for the history of Lycanthropy, maybe the dynamics, the origins. But never the personal stuff that you fond in old book from old tribes, like I have."

"See me after class, I would like to see these books if you don't mind. They seem fascinating."

"No problem. I can bring them in Monday, but they can be deli-" Stiles was cut off by his phone, he knew the by the ringtone it was Derek, and he knew that he had to pick it up.

"Derek, what's happening." He could feel everyone's eyes on him. The professor began to protest but Stiles held up a hand a glared.

"Rogue on its way to you class room, you need to get them out now!" Derek sounded breathless and urgent. "You have two minutes at most." He hung up, leaving Stiles to wonder what the fuck he was going to do.

Stiles flicked his gaze across the room and stood up.

"You all need to leave now, for your own safety." people started to pack up and Stiles looked at his phone, seeing he only had about a minute left. "Hurry, come on everyone. GO!" He urged. Everyone but his professor, Kara, Millie, Jake and Kyle left.

"Stiles! What are you doing?" His professor yelled.

"Protecting you, you need to leave." He pleaded.

"No. What ever is going to happening my class room is happening whilst I'm present."

Stiles knew he had no time to argue so instead he said: "Fine but no running. You all stay behind me and no-one says a word, no screaming or shouting. Got it."

They all nodded and stood behind Stiles, just in time for the rouge werewolf to come through the window.

"God, do any of you now how to use doors?" Stiles mumbled.

The werewolf came and dropped to his knees in front of Stiles, when he lifted his head he heard the group behind him gasp when they saw the half shifted werewolf.

"What's your name?" Stiles asked the rogue, crossing his arms over his chest. The rogue quick bowed his head again.

"It's Dan, Alpha." The rogue-Dan-mumbled. His voice deep and raw, as if he hadn't talked in a while.

"My mate will be here soon, then I'll make my decision. Stand up" Dan stood but kept his head bowed. "Your behaviour was reckless and stupid, 5 people who did not know about us now do." Dan whimpered.

They stayed in silence for a few more seconds until Stiles announced, "Derek's here." A minute later Derek came through the same window as Dan.

Dan cowered and mumbled "Alpha" as Derek stood next to Stiles, ignoring everyone else.

"Did he hurt you? So help me god I will rip his throat out." Derek growled while checking Stiles for injury's.

"Derek I'm fine he didn't hurt anyone. But 5 people found out if you hadn't noticed." He says pointing his thumb behind him.

"Shit." Derek swore, noticing them for the first time. He could smell the fear and amazement coming of them. He could also smell arousal coming form the girls and smirked at them. Turning his attention back to the rogue.

"Why are you here and why did you come without thinking of the consequences your actions will cause?" Stiles asked.

"M-my other pack, t-th-they abused me. I-I was t-the only omega a-and my m-mother died by the h-hand of a hunter, a-and my A-alpha gave them permission to b-beat me, S-so I ran." Dan stuttered out.

A run away omega, so fucking rare. Stiles thought. And so fucking sad.

Stiles looked at Derek and nodded. Stiles took a step forward and grabbed the omegas chin, forcing Dan to look him in the eyes and pulled him in to a tight embrace. Derek stayed back, knowing that this was what Dan needed.

Derek saw the look on Stiles' face when he heard what Dan said, it was rage and sadness. And Derek would be lying he said he didn't want to kill the Alpha that did this, kill any Alpha that treated an Omega like this. He also saw Dan's face when Stiles embraced him, it was a mix between confusion, comfort and pain. Pain for not having a proper pack, not have the proper love and attention he needed.

When Stiles pulled back he kept an arm around Dan's waist and asked Derek if he called the pack.

"Yes, I can hear them now. They'll be here soon."

"Okay" He turned his attention back to Dan who looked a little more relaxed, but was still tense. "Hey Dan, how old are you?" He asked softly, knowing this is what the omega needed right now.

"I'm n-nineteen." He answered and Stiles nodded and smiled softly at him.

He felt Dan tense up beside him and not a minute later his pack were bursting through the door. They looked at the professor, Kara, Millie, Jake and Kyle suspiciously. Then narrowed there eyes at the new wolf in the room, making him curl more into Stiles. Derek shot them all a glare. No-one spoke for a few seconds, everyone sizing the others up.

"Okay what's going on?" Scott asked, breaking the silence.

"Well Derek called me about the rogue and class was still on so I had to get everyone out, but the 5 people behind me insisted they stay. They saw Dan but-"

"Dan." Jackson spat his name out like it was some sort of disease. "Is the reason 5 people found out, he's a fucking useless rogue who put people in danger for his own selfish reasons, I will not accept him"

When Derek growled Jackson visibly paled and took a step back as Derek took a step forward. Stiles placed a hand on Derek's arm to stop him and let go of Dan. He walked over to Jackson so they were toe-to-toe, and when Jackson bowed his head in submission Stiles took a step back, making sure Dan was behind him.

"If you had let me finish you would have know that Dan is an Omega and was abused by his last pack, he was not selfish in this matter." Jackson flinched at the tome of Stiles voice, ice cold. "I have accepted him and he will be part of this pack, I don't care if you all disagree but I for one will not have any Omega that has been abused and neglected for others amusement go without a fucking pack." Stiles was shouting by the time he had finished, you didn't have to be a werewolf to feel the anger radiating off of him.

He turned around and hugged Dan to his chest as he was whimpering.

"Isaac can you take Dan please, get him something to eat and wait for us behind the bleachers. Go comfort him okay." Stiles said, knowing Omegas take comfort in each other. Isaac nodded and took Dan away, who was hesitant at first but when Stiles sent him an encouraging smile he went.

He took a deep breath and turned towards the 5 other people in the room.

"Um, surprise."

**If you guys want a sequel then let me know. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Eburn x**


End file.
